Hunted
by Shina Sukoshi
Summary: Xerxes Break va devoir faire face à son passé. Une rencontre impossible, inimaginable. Et pourtant...


Voilà ma toute première fic. Elle date un peu, mais bon. :3

Rating

Aucune scène choquante, K+.

Disclaimer

L'univers et les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas. Jun Mochizuki en est l'auteur avec son oeuvre Pandora Hearts.

Note & Avertissement

spoil' sur Kevin Regnard.

* * *

><p>«-Alors un nouveau contractant s'est échappé...<br>-Oui, Pandora manque de garde près des cellules, il faut dire que l'évadé précédant n'y est pas allez de main morte. Nous avons perdu une quinzaine personne, ça se ressent à présent.  
>-Et où... Break fut soudain coupé, il se retourna brusquement.<br>-Break? Qu'y a t'il?  
>-Rien Miss Sharon. Je me suis trompé, une fausse intuition. Répondit Break avec son sourire rassurant.<br>-Très bien Une équipe est partie à la poursuite de l'évadé.  
>-Alors nous n'aurons pas à intervenir?<br>-Non. Pas cette fois.

Sharon posa sa tasse puis se leva. Un membre de Pandora venait d'entrer.

«Break excuse-moi, mais je dois y aller. La duchesse Rainsworth souhaite me voire.  
>-Bien entendu.»<p>

Break se retira. Il avait de toute façon, quelque chose d'important à faire. Il se rendit dans sa chambre où il pris son sabre. S'il s'armait, s'était parce qu'il sentait qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'il étai comme observé. Malgré le puissant pouvoir de sa chain, Mad Hatter n'avait aucune efficacité sur les humains. Alors au cas ou, autant s'armer.

Un petit test était nécessaire, après tout, Break n'était plus tout jeune, il était possible que personne ne l'observe. Pour ce faire, quoi de mieux qu'une forêt calme, où chaque son serait bien audible? Notre chapelier se dirigea donc vers la forêt. Une forêt en effet très calme, calme à en être apaisante. Break avançait doucement, profitant d'une légère brise, quand soudain, un bruit de branche cassée se fit entendre dans un arbre. Il était donc là. Quelqu'un l'observait  
>Il aperçu une vague silhouette, vêtue d'une longue cape noire, s'éloignée au loin. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être?<br>L'albinos était à présent certain qu'une personne le suivait. Pour quelle raison? Qui était-ce? Il est vrai qu'après tout, Break était impliqué dans des affaires personnelles pas toutes très nettes... Il espérait juste ne pas avoir de problèmes.

Il se dirigea vers le manoir Rainsworth, il était temps pour lui de rentrer.

Le lendemain, jour paisible où notre chapelier ne savait quoi faire. Alors il se baladait dans les couloirs de Pandora. Imitant, de temps en temps, un dialogue avec Emily. Ce qui effrayait les gens qui n'y étaient pas habitués. Mais après tout, qui n'était pas habitué à voir notre cher chapelier discuter avec sa poupée? Les nouveaux bien-sûr...

Mais Break se sentait traqué, constamment observé. Vous connaissez cette sensation désagréable? Il devait trouver un moyen d'éclaircir cela.  
>Mais comment faire? Coincé quelqu'un qui ne se montre pas n'est pas vraiment facile. Il fallait trouver un endroit assez vaste avec peu de cachettes... Pour réfléchir, Break se dirigea vers les jardins, s'il devait réfléchir, ça ne serait sûrement pas dans le brouhaha qui se laissait entendre dans les couloirs... Du calme serait bien mieux! Mais prêt à s'asseoir sur les marches, notre chapelier vit la cape noire se réfugier derrière un arbre. Donc il était bel et bien traqué. Mais quelque chose clochait. Si quelqu'un voulait s'en prendre à lui, il l'aurait déjà attaqué voir tué, non? Ce n'était pas les occasions qui avaient manqué.<p>

Xerxes pris l'initiative de se diriger vers cette mystérieuse personne. Elle fuyait. Alors il l'a pris en chasse discrètement. Mais la cape noire devait l'avoir compris. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Break s'arrêta. Non, elle ne fuyait pas. Cette personne lui montrait un chemin, alors Break la suivit.

Ils arrivèrent devant des ruines. Ca ressemblait à une chapelle entourée de bâtiments délabrés. Mais cette chapelle était à première vue, assez bien conservée. Il n'en avait cependant jamais entendu parlé...  
>Zut ! Il l'avait perdu de vue.<br>Ceci est fâcheux. Courir jusque là pour perdre de vue son guide... Mais une tâche noire ressortait devant la porte délabrée de la chapelle. Cette tâche bougeait, et cette tâche entra dans la chapelle.

Le chapelier entra. Elle était là. Face à lui. C'était une jeune fille, jeune fille dont on ne distinguait pas le visage, ombré par la cape. Le terme de jeune fille n'était pas vraiment approprié, elle était plus jeune qu'Oz. Bien plus jeune que lui.  
>La petite se retourna pour monter des escaliers, escaliers bien instables... Mais elle s'en fichait. Une grande Horloge semblait être gardée par deux statues. On aurait dit des anges... La petite contempla l'horloge un court instant puis se mise à danser. On distinguait une robe rose sous la cape qui virevoltait. On aurait pu croire qu'elle était conduite par brise inexistante, tant ses mouvements étaient fluides.<p>

« Hi hi hi»

Le rire raisonnait, mais la petite n'était plus là. On entendait à son rire qu'elle était jeune.

«Hi hi hi»

Break se retourna, surpris par le rire qui venait de son dos. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir! Mais à peine retourné, la petite avait déjà disparut.

«Où suis-je?»

Elle avait une voix douce et cristalline. Xerxes avait à peine le temps d'apercevoir la cape virevoltant, que celle-ci avait déjà disparu.

«Ha ha. Je suis rapide non? Mais pas autant que toi, si?»

Cette voix, Break la connaissait, il savait qui s'était mais... Il s'était comme forcé de l'oubliée... Muet, à l'écoute de cette voix qui lui faisait tant de bien et de mal à la fois, n'en sachant plus.

«HA HA HA»

Ce rire était différent, il sonnait d'une façon différente, mais c'était toujours elle. La folie s'entendait dans ce rire.  
>Notre Chapelier aurait-il été piégé?<br>Break s'avança attentivement, s'éloignant de la porte de façon à avoir une meilleur vu d'ensemble. Mais, derrière lui était perchée l'inconnue. Sur la rampe qui ornait l'étage supérieur. De jolies mèches bouclées s'étaient frayé un chemin pour sortir de la capuche. Un petit chaperon noir, était assis là-haut.

«Hiiii. Nous allons enfin pouvoir commencer. »

«-Alors, me reconnais-tu ? Demanda t-elle affichant un grand sourire. »

Pourquoi cette voix rappelait quelque chose à Break ? Comme s'il l'avait déjà entendu ?

«- Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas ? Demanda t-elle avec une petite mine boudeuse. »

Pourquoi ressentait-il une douleur au cœur ? La petite descendit d'un étage, d'un seul saut. Une fois à terre elle s'approcha de notre chapelier, qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, cette sensation qu'il ressentait…

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, le petit chaperon enleva sa capuche, laissant paraître de magnifiques bouclettes couleur or. _Elle _avait gardé son visage enfantin, n'ayant pas beaucoup grandis.

«-Et bien, qu'y a t-il… Kevin ?

- M… Miss Sinclair ? Dit-il déboussolé

- Tu te souviens de moi ? Tu m'as reconnue ! S'exclama t-elle, plus joyeuse que jamais.

- Comment aurais-je pu vous oublier ? Répliqua Kevin, un sourire serein aux lèvres. »

Il ne le montrait pas, mais il éprouvait un mélange d'émotions qu'il avait du mal à comprendre… Il était heureux de voir que sa chère petite duchesse était en vie, mais la revoir lui faisait du mal. Il s'était pendant des années, reproché de l'avoir tué, de l'avoir abandonné. Et pourtant, elle était là devant lui. C'était impossible, il devait rêver…

«-Mademoiselle, que faîtes-vous ici ?

-Je suis venue te voire pardi! Tu m'as tellement manqué !

-Toi… Toi aussi. »

La jeune demoiselle venait de suis sauter dans les bras. Break était si heureux de savoir qu'elle était en vie ! De pouvoir la voir, lui parler.

Mais ce bonheur n'était qu'éphémère, elle ne pouvait pas être là. Pour être à cet endroit, en ce moment même, la jeune blondinette aurait du faire un bon dans le temps de plus de 50ans. C'était…

Une idée illumina soudainement Break. Elle n'avait pas grandit, malgré le temps qui s'était écoulé, la seule explication plausible, était qu'elle ait conclut un pacte. Devenant contractante illégale, ayant voyagé via l'Abysse.

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, la petite était blottis dans ses bras.

«-Raconte-moi. Demanda le chapelier

- Quoi ?

-Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé, depuis que je suis partis… Il eu un pincement au cœur.

-Tu dois savoir que ma famille à été assassinée… Elle fit une mine triste. Moi, j'y ai survécu.

-Comment ?

-Grâce à _lui. _»

Une Chain étrange venait d'apparaître. C'était une sorte de gros lapin blanc en peluche –grand car il faisait la taille de la petite- aux yeux et aux oreilles recousus. Quand on l'observait de plus-près, cette Chain n'avait rien de mignon. Ses yeux rouges étaient pour le moins étrange et une bouche aux crocs acérés se trouvait sur son ventre.

«-J'étais sur le point de mourir, et _il _m'as proposé de passer un pacte avec lui. Je voulais revoir mes parents vivants, mais c'était impossible… Alors sachant que tu étais en vie, j'ai souhaité te revoir! Elle lui conta les épreuves qu'elle dut passer, Break l'écoutais horrifié, ne connaissant que trop bien cette situation. Et un jour, il m'a dit qu'il avait trouvé le moyen de te revoir. Il m'a bien précisé que les chances que ça réussisse étaient faibles. Mais j'ai accepté. J'ai rencontré une jeune fille aux cheveux blancs, assez étrange.

-Alice ? La volonté de l'abysse ? Tu l'as rencontrée ?

-Je ne sais pas comment elle s'appelle. Elle m'a dit que je devais voir un certain Kevin. Après avoir décris le dit Kevin, j'en ai déduit que c'était toi !

-Et que me voulait-elle ?

-Elle m'a demandé de te faire passer quelques mots : N'oublis pas notre promesse. Je t'attends.

-… Xerxes ne réagit pas, il fit comme si de rien n'était.

-Et toi ? Que s'est-il passé depuis ?

- Rien de très intéressant. Je travaille pour une société secrète. Dit-il sur un ton bien blagueur.

- La classe !

-Un bonbon ?

-Avec plaisir ! »

Ils discutèrent de la sorte pendant deux longues heures. La jeune héritière des Sinclair était si joyeuse !

Les rayons du soleil ne passaient plus, la nuit tombait.

«-Allez miss ! Il faut rentrer !

-Je veux rester avec toi ! Protesta la petite fille triste et mécontente.

-Miss… Insista Break. Sa Chain était du même avis.

-Bon très bien. On se revoit demain ! Je viendrais te chercher. Dit-elle toute souriante.

-Je serais au rendez-vous ! »

Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue du chapelier. Celui-ci la regardait partir, étant certain qu'il ne la reverrait pas. Il se demandait s'il devait la laisser partir, alors qu'elle était contractante illégale… «Au revoir Kevin !» Elle était déjà loin.

Break rentra au manoir Rainsworth, légèrement déboussolé… A peine avait-il franchit le pas de la porte, que Sharon l'attendait, un éventail en papier à la main.

«Xerx ! Où étais-tu passé ? Je t'ai cherché toute la journée ! Tu étais introuvable !

-Nul part mademoiselle. Nul part. »

La demoiselle le laissa partir, remarquant son état. Il avait besoin de repos… il fila directement dans sa chambre, où il repensait à la jeune héritière, q'il venait de laissait filer, sans autres options s'offrant à lui. Il pensa un moment qu'il aurait dut la tuée. Lui évitant de finir dans l'abysse. Il n'en airait pas été capable… Le chapelier pensait à elle.

«Miss Sinclair…»


End file.
